Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-touch based geometrical figure drawing method and apparatus. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for drawing a geometrical figure such as line, arc, and circle through multi-touch gesture made on an input unit.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional terminal equipped with an input unit capable of recognizing user's touch gesture, it is typical to enter a figure-recognition input mode in order to recognize a figure drawn by the user and display the recognized figure.
In the case of drawing a circle, the terminal enters the circle input mode and receives the user input on the center and radius to draw a circle based on the information.
Also, in order to draw a straight line, the terminal enters the line input mode, receives the user input on the start and end points to draw the straight line.
When the user wants to draw an arc, it is accomplished by selecting a part of a pre-drawn circle or drawing a line connecting two points around a reference point.
Since the conventional terminal has to enter a certain operation mode to receive a user input for drawing a figure, this increases the number of steps for drawing the figure, resulting in increase of manipulation complexity.